Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for forming holes in glass or glass-ceramic sheets, and more specifically to patterning methods and related apparatus where both the glass or glass-ceramic sheet and the cut-out remain intact.
Technical Background
Holes can be punched or drilled through glass and glass-ceramic sheets using high velocity drills. Such approaches can damage the glass sheet, however, particularly at the peripheral edge of the hole at the opposite face from where the glass is penetrated. Further, drilling methods typically sacrifice the cut-out portion to waste.
It would be advantageous to provide apparatus and methods for forming large cut-out features in glass substrates without damaging either the mother sheet or the cut-out portion.